


Hints

by TallysGreatestFan



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, F/M, Pre-Canon, character backstory, character past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27813961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallysGreatestFan/pseuds/TallysGreatestFan
Summary: Years before the events of the series, Entrapta and Hordak first see hints of each other
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35





	Hints

**Lord Hordak**

“Who created this weapon system? The Dryl University?”, it was remarkable. This issue with the overheating of the plasma conductor he and his useless science department had worked on for months solved, and mobility of the whole weapon increased for twenty percent.

“I thought you did not care about who produced your weapons”, Shadow Weaver purred in this threatening low tone of her he hated and feared particularly much.

Not when the weapon is as well designed as this, he thought, but giving away this much about his inner workings would make him too vulnerable, so he simply growled: “Who created this?”

“The Princess of Dryl. Entrapta. She is quite… interesting.”, he was sure Shadow Weaver smirked under the mask. It made him uncomfortable.

“Dismissed, sorceress”, he hissed, because she became too confident for him to still feel safe.

Somehow, Shadow Weaver managed to make the mask with just emoting eyes and floating away look mocking. He shook his head. Just the talk with her had drained him so much that he felt ready for his daily nap, but he hadn’t really done anything today besides inspecting some boxes of weapons. No, he would only rest when he had accomplished something.

“Entrapta of Dryl.”, he looked up. Lots of pages from the Makers Community about technology he was not interested in.

Heir to a family of mining aristocrats that technically were not Princesses like the rest but had been accepted into their row because of their economic and scientific power and because they had managed to implant a mix of genetic magic and technology into their bodies that let them control their hair like limbs. Both fathers killed in a lab accident six years ago. Studied engineering to be allowed to handle some more dangerous machines. She was nineteen years old at this point.

Understanding Etherian age was still hard for him, the many stages they went through so different to how Horde Clones left their vat fully formed. He still noticed that this was, in Etherian years, only slightly shorter than the time he had been created. It was a strange thought, with normally everybody but the cadets and the youngest of the Princess Alliance, Spinnerella and Netossa, being older than him.

He finally found a picture. A stocky young woman in a quite battered lab coat, lined up with other students of her year. Sharp face, pointy nose, cool light brown skin and the largest amount of hair he had ever seen on a person, in a bright light purple. Something about her was quite aesthetically interesting in a way even the outrageous species of Etheria did not possess, but he could not pinpoint what exactly. Maybe it was her expression? The other students smiled and tried their best to look friendly for the photo (another strange Etherian custom), but she did not. She looked concentrated, as if there would be something she was studying even in the moment the picture was taken.

He searched for more information, but there hardly was any. No friends, no allies, no boyfriend or girlfriend (wasn’t that the age when they normally had these?). Only a large number of celebrity gossip articles.

“Dryl Princess embarrassment at Princess Prom!”

“Is her mental impairment making her unfit to rule Dryl?”

How could she be mentally impaired when she created these amazing weapons? But in fact this was not the only article mentioning that, they threw around a diagnosis he had never heard of and gossiped how it would make her a bad ruler and a bad person and a shame for the Dryl royalty and that this was the reason for this or that shortcoming. He wondered what she had done that they hated her so much, but he never found a reason.

This must be what Shadow Weaver had meant with “interesting”.

For a moment he wondered if he should try to alliance with Dryl. Then he discarded that idea; she was still a Princess and still had her ties with them.

But he would definitely further exchange weapons and technology with Dryl.

**Entrapta of Dryl**

She was hardly ever present when they sold her technology. She loved to explain how it all worked, what she had changed to make it better, and making technology better than it had ever been before was the only reason she could ever be proud on herself. But paradoxically, the weapon handlers, no matter of which side, did not seem interested in this at all, they cared for the money and they cared for a strange game of exchanging verbal notes she still did not fully understand.

In the past it had been others, but right now the person who bought the weapons for the Horde mostly was a tall, red clad night elf sorceress. She did possess a scientific mind, Entrapta had found out as she talked with her about the scientific aspects of magic and noticed how the white spots in her mask that doubled as her eyes widened in excitement, that yeah. But most of all, even more than everybody who was not Entrapta, this woman possessed a scary amount of insight on how minds worked.

They were so much better than Entrapta in reading people, sometimes it felt as if they could literally read her mind. And this woman? She didn’t like the thought how she could see all her flaws even easier than everybody else. So she stayed in her lab.

Focus! She had wanted to finish her Physics homework, not thinking about weapon deals with the Horde. But her thoughts kept fleeing from the subject.

She should have been easily able to do this. This was not more difficult than the things she had learned before she begun to study engineering. What a scam of the Mystacor ethics committee that you were only allowed to buy certain machines with an engineering degree.

How could she have been such a good engineer but now it seemed as she was close to failing? No, she could not fail. This was the only thing ever she was good in, what would she do if she failed?

Now there was a slight panic in her boredom, but she turned to the exercise again. Physics could be interesting, science should be interesting, but these theories and tasks were just so… bland.

She wanted to talk with someone about what actually interesting machines she had built today in the lab rotation, but she knew that her castles staff either feared her or was annoyed with her.

They said the Lord of the Horde was excellent in building new technology. That this was one of the reasons, beside the socioeconomic ones, why the Horde had managed to become such a threat from a rebellion in the Scorpion Kingdom. But he had never come to buy weapons here.

This had been enough to poke her interest, and naturally, instead on staying on the topic at hand, her mind now reboiled this.

He was such an elusive person that they didn’t even knew what species he actually was. The most popular theory seemed to be that he was a night elf who had gotten his nose mutilated, but even then there were a mass of things not really summing up, and there was not enough clear footage or knowledge about who he was as a person to be sure.

All they knew was that all traces of him ended about fiveteen years ago in the Scorpion Kingdom, that he was a brilliant scientist and a terrifying long-rage fighter who had successfully taken on several Princesses and survived, and that he had managed to make a disorganized bunch of lower class rebels to a whole nation that threatened several kingdoms.

It had taken her long to find footage of him, but it was absolutely fascinating to know about whom the Princess Alliance weapon dealers whispered.

She had absolutely not expected how handsome his face was. It was quite alien and bizarre and scary, yes, but these cheekbones… this angular, narrow chin… the way his dark lipstick accented his thin lips… The rest of him was way too muscular for her taste, but that face…

She groaned. Damn, she really finally needed to have sex with someone when she was already drooling over Lord Hordak, terror of the Princess Alliance.

She managed to bring her thoughts to that one woman in her applied machine learning class who sat in front of her, who was so gorgeous that she had to be careful not to stare and who had never once been friendly to her. This was a lesser bizarre target of her lust, but it still did not help with her physics tasks.

Screw it, she thought, and went to see how the weapon deal was going.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wish I had any real, interesting ideas about their past, especially about Entraptas, but sadly this is the only thing I came up with. 
> 
> This was written for the prompt past of Entrapdak Positivity Month
> 
> I look forward for comments


End file.
